


human

by daftusername



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: M/M, brief mention of alex, brief mention of jessica, dubcon, surprise handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daftusername/pseuds/daftusername





	human

theres something like, loyalty, maybe, in the roof of her mouth and so he licks there, urgent, hoping that if he touches it for a moment it can impart something worthy onto him.  
maybe then, he could be worthy of all that has happened.  
maybe then, he could be worthy of all the people in his life.  
maybe then, he could be worthy of surviving.  
every day he reminds himself of the people that have been lost because of this. every single day he counts off the list and feels every death like a death of his own, parts of his heart chipping off as he remembers all the mistakes he’s made.  
all the people he’s lost.  
all the people he’s not been there for.  
all the people he forgot.  
he opens his eyes, the camera’s lens focused on him, that he remembers. jessica is not here. for all he knows, jessica is the one stalking him every night, the one that makes him twist and turn and makes his stomach burn in the strongest arousal he has felt in his entire life. jessica. jessica is gone, and it was all his fault. all his fault.  
he takes his hand off his dick and stares into the camera, remembering every single way he has ever let somebody down.

tim watches him staring into the camera lens and knows. now is the time to move, and so he does.  
jay swallows, hard, when he feels the fingers around his throat. alex had growled. the differences between them are too much and it borders towards hurt, a reminder that jay is _not_ alex, _not_ the manipulation of alex. not the murderer.  
he almost thinks of jay as innocent and then his medical papers being held up to the entire realm of youtube popped into his mind and then _he_ growled, low and urgent in jay’s ear. jay shudders and tim thinks that maybe this wont be painful after all.

when jay hears the growl in his ear his first thought is alex but then a hair rubs against his hear and his mind flashes to sideburns that he envied. tim. jay feels an insistent bump against his ass and _oh_ this is more than he ever thought would happen. more than he was brave enough to want.  
it’s when tim goes for the button on his (old, smelly, drenched in sweat and a little bit of blood that he won’t look too closely at) jeans that he opens his eyes, quick and dangerous, something flashing in his eyes that scares himself just a little bit. his arm goes around tim’s neck and some kind of sound he doesnt really recognize (he does but he won’t think about that one night when he got a little too drunk at alex’s and spent the night _his pillow smelled like sweat_ ) comes out of his mouth and _shit_ hes coming just from tim’s hands on his fucking _throat_.

tim had planned for this to go longer, slow and hard and so fucking memorable, but then jay is coming and all he can think is _finally_ as he lifts his gloved hands quickly to his mouth and licks all of the thick fluid off his glove. this is what he’s wanted for so long but then he looks up and catches jay’s eyes and suddenly its like he remembers. _jay is human_.  
the moment the realization locks onto his brain he runs, bolts away from jay. it’s like he’s on fire and safety was around the corner or at least out of the way of jay’s eyes which are burning a fucking _hole_ into the bottom of his lungs making him wheeze and huff for breath hoping that maybe, maybe he could survive the run to his car.  
he does, and he has never been so disappointed in his life.


End file.
